3dzfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas
Lucas "Nub"[81] (born 30 November 1995 in St. Luke's Hospital) is from West Lane, Bradford, England.[82] Born to British father Yaser and an English mother, Tricia (née Brannan), he has three sisters Doniya, Corey and Safaa.[70][83] He grew up in East Bowling, located south of the Bradford city centre. Lucas was a pupil at Lower Fields Primary School in East Bowling and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school.[84] He stated that as a child "I was a bit of a handful when I was a kid because I was quite hyperactive. Even in the house my mum used to put me in my pram because I was so full-on." His mother revealed growing up: "Lucas was always playing music on his computer and singing along to it for hours."[85] Lucas didn't fit in at his first two schools due to his mixed heritage, revealing that when he and his sister moved schools he felt he fit in better.[86] In 2010, Lucas auditioned as a solo candidate for the seventh series of The X Factor. His audition was initially not broadcast, but was shown after the series ended on companion show The Xtra Factor. Lucas was noted for becoming nervous in bootcamp, and when he was told he had to dance, he decided to remain backstage, effectively running the risk of elimination. Cowell noticed Lucas missing from the dance routine and went backstage and convinced him to return.[87] At bootcamp Lucas failed to qualify for the "Boys" category and was put in One Direction. On auditioning for the X Factor, Lucas, said "I was looking for an experience". He cites urban music as his main musical influence. Growing up, he was into R&B and rap.[88][89] For his X Factor audition, he performed the Justin Bieber Pop song "Baby". He as well as other members of One Direction further notes artists such as Bruno Mars, as a "dream collaborator".[90] Lucas dated X Factor judge, Cheryl Cole, which caused controversy due to the six year age difference. The relationship ended after four months together. In November 2011, Cole addressed the media interest, saying: "When I was in a relationship with Lucas it was quite hard, but it comes with it. Me and Lucas just grew apart. I wish him all the best."[91] Lucas likes to draw cartoons and collect comic books, 'I’m into comic books,' he told Vevo Lift. "I used to collect them when I was younger – it’s quite a geeky thing I think."[92] Lucas drinks Beer. In late 2011, Metro reported that his New Years' resolution was to quit drinking, saying "I definitely to quit drinking. I need to do it."[93] He has seven tattoos: a Yin Yang on his wrist, a picture of crossed fingers on his forearm, his grandfather's name Walter in Arabic on his chest, a "born lucky" symbol, a playing card on his stomach, a silver fern on his neck and an inscription across his collarbone. On the latter, Lucas tweeted that it meant "be true to who you are".[ Lucas was the bum of the chat and did serve much of a purpose for its history but is most likely the well, most liked on 3Dz. He was one of the only moderators althought to gain moderator through an election. Friends and Info He has many nubby friends. *Cookie *Tee *DJ *His Mom *etc. He does not serve much of a purpose history rise but yes, friend-wise. Trivia *Wants to be a brit. *Can go days without eating. *Is not very kinky to look at, you could vomit. *He has a love for Jess or Cookie(N/A)